The LUCENT TECHNOLOGIES AUTOPLEX CELLULAR TELECOMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM-1000 is a complete wireless telecommunications system. The major components of the AUTOPLEX SYSTEM-1000 include an executive cellular processor, an operations and maintenance platform processor (“OMP”), a 5ESS-2000 digital cellular switch (“DCS”), and one or more cell sites. The 5ESS-2000 DCS is a multi-service, software-based, packet ready switching system that provides standard mobile switching center functionality.
During the normal operation of a 5ESS-2000 DCS, a number of data files are stored and utilized. For instance, the 5ESS-2000 DCS may utilize and store data files regarding the trunks, lines, multilane hunt groups, digital subscriber lines (“DSL”), and other types of data files that may include information necessary to the operation of the switch. However, due to the processing limitations of the 5ESS-2000 DCS, the contents of these data files cannot be effectively analyzed while they are stored at the switch. Therefore, in order to perform meaningful processing on the data files stored at a 5ESS-2000 DCS, these files must be transferred to a computer system external to the switch.
Previous methods for transferring data files to and from a DCS, such as the 5ESS-2000, suffer from a number of serious drawbacks. One such method requires connecting to the 5ESS-2000 over a standard telephone line using a personal computer. In particular, the personal computer is equipped with terminal emulation software, such as PROCOMM PLUS from SYMANTEC Corporation, and a standard telephone modem. The PROCOMM PLUS terminal emulator is utilized to establish a connection via the telephone modem and a standard telephone line to a network terminal server connected to the 5ESS-2000. Once a connection has been established, commands can be executed on the switch that cause the switch to effectively print the contents of the desired file to the terminal emulation screen. The PROCOMM PLUS terminal emulator can then be used to capture the file contents as they are streamed by the 5ESS-2000 switch. Once the file contents have been captured, they may be saved and processed at the personal computer or other computer system.
Capturing data sent from the 5ESS-2000 DCS using terminal emulation software and a personal computer as described above is problematic because there is no error detection or correction available when capturing a stream of data. Because of this, errors can be introduced into the captured data that may be undetectable. Moreover, because of the slow connection speeds of standard modems, large data files stored in the 5ESS-2000 switch may take hours, or even tens of hours, to transfer.
Accordingly, in light of the above, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus for providing high-speed access to data stored at a DCS, such as the 5ESS-2000 DCS. Moreover, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus for providing high-speed access to data stored at a DCS that can transfer data files stored at the DCS to another computer system using error detection and correction protocols.